The Mysterious Package (Dragon Ball Z Abridged-Super: Broly
by ThotPatrolJotaro
Summary: It's like any normal day. However, when Bulma gets a strange package containing two different DVD cases, she, Goku, Vegeta, and others would get to watch the past OR a present. BTW, it's gonna be a two separate stories. You can choose if they decide to watch DBZ Abridged or DBS: Broly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bulma Gets a Delivery From the Unknown

**Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Super belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

It was 10:35 A.M., at the Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs, the founder of the named company and is the wife of Vegeta, whom is a prince of an (almost) extinct alien warrior race known as Saiyans, is in her lab, tinkering a new machinery, which isn't very hard due to her intellect. Her half-Saiyan son, Trunks, is playing with Goten, another half-Saiyan child whom his father is a Saiyan known as Son Goku, although Vegeta calls him by his birthname "Kakarot". Her baby daughter, Bulla, is sleeping soundlessly in her crib right next to her mother. And Vegeta is off somewhere, no doubt either training or sparring with Goku in order to surpass him. It seems even after the Tournament of Power, Vegeta still wants to obtain Ultra Instinct, an ancient form that even the Gods of Destructions can't unlock very easily, yet Goku has unlocked, even mastered, Ultra Instinct when he fought a mortal more powerful than the Gods, Jiren the Gray. If not, then he could transform into a form even beyond UI.

Bulma: Alright. Almost done. Just have to put that in an-

**BEEP~**

Suddenly, a doorbell ranged through the sphere-shaped building, even to the lab Bulma was in.

Bulma: Hm? Who could be ranging the doorbell? I don't think I order anything. [I probably should answer the door, but I don't want to leave Bulla all by herself.]

?: Don't worry, Bulma. I'll watch over her.

Bulma jumped out of her chair, screamed in surprise as she looked who said that. That voice belonged to the green-skin alien named Piccolo, a warrior Namekian who were born on Earth. Namekians are a peaceful race, while there are strong warriors that protect their race and fight whoever threaten their people. Piccolo used to be evil and tried to kill Goku back then, but after dealing with Raditz, Goku's evil, long lost brother who wants to wipe out the entire Earth, and taking care of Goku's other son, Gohan, after Goku died, Piccolo's heart and his evil morals were changed for the better. Now he's one of the Z Fighters, Earth's defenders, and still takes care of now-an-adult Gohan as if he were his son.

After getting spooked by her Namekian friend, Bulma quickly regains her composure.

Bulma: How did you get here? And how do you know what I'm saying if I didn't say it.

Piccolo: I was here the entire time. And to answer that question, I can read minds.

Bulma: Okay that's cree- Wait. {Suspicion look} If you did read my mind, what else did you see in there?

Piccolo: You might want to go to the door. It's not like it would answer itself.

Bulma says ok in an awkward tone. He hasn't told her if he sees the part in her mind that her in a bath or not.

She walked for a while before getting to the front door and opened it. However, when Bulma opened the door, there was nobody in sight. She would've closed the door, if she hasn't spot something brown in the corner of her eye. When Bulma looked down, she sees a brown, small, rectangular-shape box. There was no address as to where it was shipped from, rather a yellow note is attached to it. Bulma, filled with curiosity, picked the box up and took it inside.

Walking to the living room, she sees her 18-year-old son, Trunks, or known as "Future Trunks" just to not get confused with the younger version of him, sitting on the couch with his longsword stood against the armrest. It didn't took him long before he sees his mom entering.

Future Trunks: {Waving} Hey, mom!

Bulma: Hey, sweetie! {Sits next to Trunks, sitting the package on the table} How was your day?

Future Trunks: It's been great. Just finished training with dad. {Spots the package} So, where did this box came from?

Bulma: To be honest, I don't who put this at my front door. Though, there's a note on this box.

Future Trunks: Let's read it then.

Bulma, then, rips a note from the box and reads it out loud.

"_Greetings, Goku, Vegeta, whoever reads this. This may not be true to you, but I'm from a multiverse that you, your friends, and all of your adventure were fiction for our entertainment. In this box is two DVDS, one is a recap of your previous adventure before you've met Beerus and Whis, while the other is what's about to come up after the Tournament of Power, such as a very powerful opponent yet to be revealed. If you want to inform your friends about it, you can do that. Hope you would see this as either hilarious, entertaining, or epic. Anyway, have fun with them._

_P.S. If you chose one or the other of these, a certain someone you may know them as either friend or enemy. That's all."_

They don't know what to think. It's shocking to find out that they're actually fictional characters. Surprisingly, Future Trunks took it well, though still shocked, with his wide eyes making it obvious.

Future Trunks: Well, that was a surprise. Who knew we're fictional characters in his/her universe. {Looks at Bulma} Mom?

Bulma has fainted.

Future Trunks: MOM!

Bulma woke up after being shouted by her son.

Bulma: Ack! I'm up! {Looks at Trunks} Oh, hey Trunks. What did I missed?

Future Trunks gets her caught up until now.

Future Trunks: So, should we tell the others about this?

Bulma: I guess so. I feel like they should know. I should message my husband and everyone I know.

Future Trunks: And I should tell Piccolo about this right now.

Piccolo: No need. I know all about what we're doing.

Bulma and her future son turned to see Piccolo enter the living room, holding Bulla in one arm.

Piccolo: And no need to message Goku or Vegeta. I'll tell them myself. I might have to bring Gohan into this too.

Bulma: Okay then. You can do that.

Future Trunks: Is it fine if I go with you?

Piccolo: It'll be fine. Let's go then.

And so, both Piccolo and Future Trunks fly out the building to search for the two Saiyans.

1 minute later, Bulma has already message everyone she knows. Now all she could do is relax and wait for everyone t-

Suddenly, a black-spiky-haired Saiyan wearing an orange Gi (Son Goku/Kakarot) and a shorter, similar-spiky-hair Saiyan wearing a blue jumpsuit with white armor chest plate (Vegeta) appeared in front of Bulma, scaring the daylights out of her.

Goku: Hey, Bulma! Do you need something?

Bulma: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Goku: Oh! Oops, my bad. {Chuckles}

Vegeta: {Groans} What a fucking dumbass.

**To Be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Super belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

After accidently scaring Bulma (and earning a smack to the back of their heads), she gets Goku and Vegeta caught up. It leaves Goku in confusion and Vegeta agitated as hell.

Goku: Umm, Bulma, can you tell me all that again? I don't get it

Vegeta: Aren't you listening, Kakarot? She just told us about it, you dumb idiot!

Goku: Geez, sorry, Geets.

Vegeta: AND DON'T CALL ME "GEETS" AGAIN, YOU CLOWN! Anyways, Woman! How could it be possible that we're all fiction?!

Bulma: I don't know. I didn't wrote the message. Plus, I don't know who could've wrote it.

Vegeta: {Growls} I swear, if it's a fucking prank, I will make sure they'd suffer!

Bulma: That sounds a little cruel, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Don't tell me what to do, Woman!

Goku: {Looks at a package, it isn't open yet, but the tape is off} Soo, Bulma, what's in the box?

Bulma: That's what I'm about to find out. Right about now!

Bulma opens the box and take a look inside. She then take out five DVD cases.

The first 3 disks are called **"Dragon Ball Z Abridged"** with three sagas: the** Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, and Android/Cell Saga. **The other disk is called "**Dragon Ball Z KAI Abridged**" The group don't know why is there other disk with "KAI", but it's in the same group as the Abridged series. However, there's one disk that caught their eyes.

This disk has both Goku and Vegeta in their SSGSS Forms (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or call it Super Saiyan Blue), with a tan-skinned Saiyan with long, messy hair (Broly) behind them, his back facing their back. On the bottom of them, is a close-up of a Saiyan with eyes without pupils (Also Broly), and is surrounded by green aura/flames. The title on there reads: **Dragon Ball Super: Broly.**

The group, then, is trying to figure out which one of these disks should they watch. It was when Goku came up with an answer:

Goku: We should watch this! {Points at DBS: Broly}

Bulma: Oh, why should we watch this?

Goku: I dunno. It's just that this "Broly" guy seems so strong! And apparently he isn't one of the enemies me and Vegeta haven't fought yet, so it just pumps me up! Don't you agree, best buddie?

Vegeta: Hmmph! I hate to admit it, but I'll have to agree with you, Kakarot. He could be a potential opponent to face. It might be worth a challenge!

Bulma: Alright, then we figured out what to watch! Let's just wait for everyone to come here and then we will begin!

Goku: Yeah, it'll be awesome! Right Vegeta?

Vegeta: Oh shut up, idiot!

_**Alright, this is the end of a chapter, thus a beginning of a new book called "Z Fighters Watch DBS: Broly"! I counted that 3 of you voted for "Dragon Ball Z Abridged", while 4 of you voted for "Dragon Ball Super: Broly". The majority goes to "DBS: Broly", and that'll be what we will watch, And yes, there will be a special someone, or some group of people, will watch with them! I hope you would enjoy! See ya later!**_


End file.
